Of Holidays and Birthday
by Nancy Haibara
Summary: Every single excellent party needs an excellent event organizer, but never ever put an eccentric woman in charge for you'll never know what she'll do. [A fic for Rivaille's birthday]


I'm alive! Lol! It's like I've been dead for a few months with no updates at all, but I just have to make this one story, for both Christmas and of course, Rivaille's birthday. This is declared as the longest fic I've published and it's written on such a short time too! A new accomplishment! Yay me~

Oh well, please enjoy this humble fic of mine!

* * *

**Of Holidays and Birthday**

**.**

**.**

_by: Nancy Haibara_

.

.

When one say the word Christmas, the one thing that appeared in our minds right away was the day of Jesus's birth or a holiday in which people exchange gifts. Rivaille was not only one with an overly-cold demeanor but he was also one who was born on this very special day too, and a foolish scientist friend of his just went out of her way to hold a birthday party for him. Worst of all, she just randomly decided that she could just use his money as she pleased to celebrate his birthday. This 'dear' friend of his went by the name Hanji Zoe, an eccentric girl who just decided that every single being that moved was an experiment material, but that's another story.

The two of them met during college years in the public library, Rivaille who was trying to reach for a book on a higher shelf when Hanji decided to grab the books for him instead. The result of the good deed was a kick in the face, showing his annoyance clearly. After that seemingly-unfriendly gesture, the girl always followed him everywhere and even introduced him to her close friend who went by the name Irvin Smith. Irvin was a tall man with blond hair the exact opposite of Rivaille who has dark hair and short stature.

This meeting brought him to his current problem; the party. Saying that Rivaille was unfriendly was an understatement; he's an entirely unsociable man who always wore a frown on his face. Now, he wondered how he would bear the pain of having to see a lot of people crowded in a room and dirtying it all night long.

"Aww.. Don't worry Rivaille, we've got this under control~" Hanji said in a singsong voice, grinning like the mad scientist she was, and earning a glare from the raven-haired man.

"Tsk. You had better. I don't want to wake up finding even a speck of dirt in my house after that dumb party." He retorted with his everlasting frown upon his face.

"I'll try to keep her under control, Rivaille. Just leave everything to us." Irvin said with a reassuring smile.

"Don't betray my trust, Irvin" the shorter man said, which earned a protest from the brunette, something along the lines of short people being so unfair and all. He decided to ignore her and walked out of the door instead.

* * *

The town was brightly-decorated, red and green everywhere, people wearing coats bustling all around the streets. Smiling people on the streets, salesperson promoting their products littered the crowded streets also. Cafes decorated beautifully and remarkably in accordance to the upcoming day. Two people, specifically Hanji and Irvin, were sitting inside of a cafe which was heavily-decorated for the festive from the place to the costume for each of the workers.

"Good afternoon, my name is Christa. Is there anything I could get for you, ma'am?" a waitress, one with blonde hair and clear, aquamarine eyes asked with a polite smile.

"Yes, I'd like to order a cup of Latte and a piece of red velvet cake!" she beamed back with more intensity.

"And your order, Sir?"

"Decaf black coffee." Irvin said curtly.

"Okay, that makes one latte, one decaf black coffee and a piece of our special red velvet cake, yes?"

"Yep!" Hanji replied enthusiastically.

"Okay. Your orders shall be delivered to you in a while." The blond girl then bowed a little and then left them to get the orders. After the girl left, they were left with a comfortable silence before Irvin decided to break it.

"Now..." Irvin started, "What are you planning to do for Rivaille's party?"

Hanji fidgeted on her seat and looked thoughtful before replying with a bright smile, "I honestly have no idea!"

Irvin felt the urge to slap his forehead when he heard the response but he managed to hold himself back from doing himself harm. He smiled instead, and Hanji suddenly felt cold running down her spine. "Okay, okay... I'll figure this out somehow... Don't look at me that way! It's scary!" she exclaimed and flailed her arms about.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to eavesdrop your conversation, ma'am. Here are your orders." The girl put down their orders before bowing deeply and apologizing again, she then left.

"Aww, she's like a goddess on this rotten earth~" Hanji cooed, eyes full of admiration. "Christa dear, come here for a while please~"

"Yes, is there anything else I can help you with?" she tilted her head a little to the side.

"Since you have overheard our conversation just now, can you suggest something we could do for someone's birthday? His birthday is on the twenty-fifth of December, exactly on Christmas day... and Isaac Newton's birthday."

"Well, I think you should create the Christmas feeling in the birthday?" the girl replied hesitantly.

"I don't—" Irvin tried to reply before the eccentric scientist cut him off abruptly.

"That's a brilliant idea!" she exclaimed with a sly expression on her face. "Tell me more..."

After a few hours of discussion, with Hanji's constant outbursts of how splendid the party's going to be and how much she's going to have fun, they're finally set on what to do on D-day. All thoughts swirl through her brain, starting from the decoration, food, drinks and guests... wait... who's she even going to invite?!

* * *

**Time skip: D-day**

The usually blank living room was now heavily decorated with metallic leaves hanging about the room, a Christmas tree with a bunch of gifts from various people under it, foods and drinks lined up on the table, and to top it all off a banner that read 'Happy Birthday, Rivaille' that came with a smiley and love pattern decorating the background.

It is obvious that everyone was happy, but apparently it didn't apply for a certain person. The birthday boy, or rather, man. His eyebrows twitched furiously as he searched for the source of all his anger which happened to be in the form of a brunette. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You know what I mean. Stop playing dumb." Something inside of him snapped but he held it in just fine. "What's with the mob of stranger in that room?"

"Well, I might have invited a person who invited this mob of people. She got a lot of people to come to your birthday party, which I'm sure would have been very lonely if not for her." She said still, with a huge face-splitting grin. "Isn't she the nicest person on earth?"

"No. I will not tolerate such crowd in my house. And no, that kicked puppy look never worked on me anyway. Get them out now." He said with a straight face while staring at a pouting Hanji.

"I tried to stop her but she ignored me right off the bat." Irvin said, "Besides, I don't see the harm of inviting these people. They're a bunch of nice people?" He added quite not sure of himself.

"You don't even sound so sure about yourself. But, t his is the last, okay? And if I saw even a speck of dirt on my house tomorrow, I'll have your head pinned to the wall, especially Hanji." He then stalked off to the living room again.

"Oh well, at least I know that it will be worth all the trouble of cleaning up." Hanji murmured dejectedly before gaining her spirit again and head back to the living room with Irvin on her trail.

Hanji cleared her throat and began speaking, "Today, we celebrate the birthday of a grumpy short man named Rivaille and also Christmas. Let's hope that he will someday be as kind and smiley-faced as Santa Claus! Toast to the birthday boy, umm... yeah.. boy!"

Cue the clapping and slapping from the guests and said _'boy'_ before the party officially started. Well, not so smoothly though...

"Watch it horseface! I swear, it's like you're out to get me," a shaggy brown haired teenager shouted at a seemingly arrogant-looking guy.

"You watch it! I—"

"Can't you shut up?" a baritone voice suddenly rang out, scaring the life out of them both.

"Y-yes, Sir!" they both said simultaneously and saluted him like how soldiers usually did. Everyone looked at Rivaille as if he had grown a third head.. "What are you looking at?" with that cold remark, every one of them scrambled away from him almost instantly.

"See, what you've done? You scared the poor boys." Hanji whispered to Rivaille before going on with her words, "Okay, so everyone! Now's the time for Rivaille blow the candles and make a wish and to cut the cake, if he may. He will give the cake to the one he, well, cherishes"

All the guests including the overly hyperactive Hanji sang a normal 'Happy Birthday' song while he made his wish and blow the candles out. Then he proceeded to cutting the cake into seven pieces before eating the first piece by himself, earning himself another protest about him being a such a selfish and unloving bastard.

The party went on with people chattering along the room, some talked about games and others talk about everything there is to talk about. Well, Rivaille is pretty much enjoying himself by drinking and eating before a creature that goes by the name Hanji just had to disrupt the little peaceful moment he had. "Nee, Rivaille, what did you wish for back then?" she asked with a very bright gleam on her eyes.

"For the night to pass by faster," He said boldly.

"What?! You just wasted a wish that you only have once a year on something as trivial as that?" Hanji let out an exasperated sigh, grumbling about how stupid the man could be. "Oh well, let's go on with the party then... If you want it done faster..." she said with a pout apparent on her face.

She cleared her throat yet again to attract their attention. "Now, Christmas is not a Christmas until we exchange gifts. Let's get Rivaille to pick one of the gifts and of course, the gifts are anonymous. The remaining gifts would be handed out to each one of the guests evenly. Now, for his first pick!"

Rivaille frowned with disdain painted clearly on his face, but then decided to just play along with Hanji's little game before bending down to pick one of the gifts from under the heavily decorated tree. He picked a medium sized green box with red ribbons adorning it, then proceeded to open it right away. As soon as he lifted the lid of the box, he closed it just as quickly.

"Rivaille~~ what's in the box?" Hanji wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Is it a pair of high heels? Stockings?" She asked while squealing in excitement. She then snatched the box from his hands and opened it...

"Hahaha! This is so hilarious!" Hanji exclaimed while holding up an ordinary looking blue colored shirt in her hands. The shirt looked normal, save for the smiley emoticon the word "I'm a happy man!" printed on the front of the shirt. Hanji laughed so hard that she fell right to the ground and rolled around uncontrollably, even Irvin had to hold back a laughter that threatened to burst out.

Hanji wheezed and coughed from laughing so hard. "O-okay.. Now, Rivaille, can you wear it? It's just to show that you appreciated the gift. No?"

"No. Can we end this party already?" He asked snapping.

"No~~ I'll see to it that this party will end smoothly!" She then stood up again from her position on the ground, dusting away imaginary dusts. "So, now that he's chosen his gifts, let's dig in and get ours too~" She jumped in to the boxes of gifts and rattled them around. The rest also rushes in to get the gifts with Christa occasionally telling them to slow down.

Seeing that the freak is already distracted, Rivaille decided to leave the venue unnoticed. His effort had failed when two small creatures blocked his way. It is none other than weasels. "Oi, Hanji. What's with these weasels in my house?"

"Do you like them? They're from the gift box I opened, I named them Bean and Sawney~ aren't they lovely?" she singsong with an adoring look on her face.

"How you managed to name them in a short moment never failed to impress me," Rivaille deadpanned. After those words shot out of his lips, the weasels hissed and began going wild, then trashed everything around. The sound of brats arguing, and even plates clattering, constant protests of what they had gotten from the random gifts. There was even someone screaming about getting a damn stilettos. Some people were wondering why they haven't gotten any food for present and fought for the present that the other had got.

It was an understatement to say that no one was harmed in this disastrous day. But, oh well, the damage has already been done anyway.

**The end**

* * *

_Thank you for reading this fic and Merry Christmas~  
_


End file.
